


Before freedom

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: Furi (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Escape, Other, Promises of freedom, Threats of Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: I just sort of wrote my interpretation of the intro.I dunno, I just really love this game and writing is all I can really do to express that.





	Before freedom

Agony.

The feeling of ten thousand volts setting your blood on fire.

For the longest time, it’s all he can feel.

Then it gets worse.

Sometimes there are breaks.

Not from the pain, but from the electricity.

It was in these intimate moment that The Stranger learned his jailor.

For the evil that he his.

Every word out of his mouth is a promise of agony.

Every move is to raise his fist and slam it into The Stranger.

The blows always ring in his ears crack in his bones.

Sometimes they knock him out.

He’s always awoken by the feeling of his blood cooking in his veins.

Agony.

 

_ I hear thunder, pitter-patter. _

_ Time to wake up. _

 

Agony.

For a moment, the shocks cease.

The Stranger waits for the blows to start landing.

**I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here. With you.**

It’s the first lie the Stranger has ever heard.

He can see The jailer’s faces vanish from his view.

The agony pauses.

The gentle voice returns.

 

_ Shake your head. _

_ Nod your head. _

 

A bunny’s face.

One eye wide and disorienting.

It’s all The Rider can do not to fall into it.

 

_ It’s time to go. _

 

The Voice speaks with rushed tones.

 

Then the gentle voice speaks words of anger.

Threats.

The Stranger can barely listen.

He sees the jailer’s many faces flash in his mind.

He winces at the thought.

 

The voice continues to whisper in hushed tones.

Violence.

He can't listen, but The Stranger understands the feeling.

 

His bonds loosen and he falls to the floor.

 

_ Fight for your freedom. _

 

A simple, honest ultimatum.

Clear as a bell.

 

His blade.

Laying on the ground in front of him.

It is the tool of slaughter.

And his oldest friend.

He wraps a hand around it.

It helps him stand.

He’s steadier than he expected.

 

He walks slow, ambling towards the outline of an exit.

He can feel the bunny behind him, voice lined with lead.

 

_ The jailer is the key. _

_ Kill him, and you’ll be free! _

 

It’s the first promise the stranger has heard in years.


End file.
